Shamy's Medicine
by Pammulan
Summary: When you think about a hospital, you have a lot of related things in your mind. But you do not know what stories and secrets surround the people who are there. OOC. Alternative Universe.


_Autor's note: Hi_ _everybody! This fanfiction has been published on my Tumblr and I decided to post here._ _I hope you enjoy, so let me know what you think about it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **CHAPTER** **ONE**

The day couldn't have started in a better way for Amy. She was driving toward a New city about to start one more stage in her life, more precisaly, on her career as a neurosurgeon. Leaving Glandale, where she practically got magnified on her metier, and go to Pasadena by a invitation of one of the betters California's Hospitals, the Pasadena Medical Center, brought a felling of renewal and joy to her. Amy had a great résumé, with a PhD, researchs on neurology sickness, awards, highly risky surgeries that others doctors in the same field could not do. But she liked daring the medicine, and with her amazing talent she had done everting with most success. She simply was the neurosugeon all the Hospitals longed to have.

She drove her car for the lenghts and curvilinear California's roads, with the car's top open, enjoying the gift of the summer, a beautiful blue Sky that emphatizied the sunrises on the local geography. The Wind comes toward her face fluttering her hair, giving her a liberty thrill.

After driving for hours, finaly she had arrived at her destiny. She was felling tired because of the energy that had been consumed by the travel, so she went to her apartament that would be her home now. This place had been picked out after she got her new job. She wanted somewhere near the work and the apartment was the perfect place for her because It met all her requirements. The place had a decor that emblenzoned the wood, exposed bricks and shades of gray. Also, It had a broad livingroom with American kitchen, a suite... But, the real reason Amy got the place was the beautiful view that one had of Pasadena. The forniture was incomplet yet, cause some of them was on the way from her old apartament in Glandale. But she has the necessary to stand the night. And It was what she did after take a shower and laid on the king size bed to have a great sleep since the next day she had a lot of things to do.

The next morning the sun have just appeared on the horizon and Amy was already wake and ready to the shift truck's arrival with her last stufs.

There were boxes and more boxes coming up by the elevator, huddled on the aisle. Amy was working hard to bring all the boxes inside her apartment when she was surprised by a tall and thin man, who dressed a overcoat, pants and black shoes, plus a punch. And according his dressing, she supposed he was going to work, but his ocupation was a mystery for her. The man expressed a feature of pain while holding his right foot near the boxes. Amy decided to get close to understand what was happening.

"Good Morning, may I help you?" Asks Amy cautiously passing between the boxes.

"You can help me taking off this boxes of my way!" Says the man abruptly.

"I apologize. I'm new in here, I'm just moving in. It's that why all If this boxes are on the aisle. Nice to meet you, I'm Amy Farrah Fowler". She said extending her hand to a compliment.

The man then corrected his posture and turn to look at her with a bit of antiphaty. Amy couldn't no longer repair in the color of his eyes. A shade of blue that remember the sky on the way to Pasadena. But the enchantment was broken on the moment that de arrogance is welcome from the other one.

"Look, I don't have time stay here on the hall talking with someone I do not even know. I just want that you take your boxes off of my doorway for to not to crash my foot every morning. You box maniac!" He says furiosly passing by her.

"Hey! Who do you think you are to talking to me like that and get out that way? I'm sorry if my boxes are disturbing you, but you don't have the right to use such a arrogance with me!" Amy postuleted.

The man didn't care. He just walked into the elevator and desapeared. Amy heavily inspired after the short fight she had just on her first day on the city, and sadly thought she would have to deal with a boring, crazy, grouch and rude neighbor. But she decided let It go and went back to the boxes before the time she had to present herself to her new work place.

The moment that Amy had waited more had arrived, she was standing in front of the big hospital Pasadena Medical Center. She breaths with excitement to be about to work in the hospital that she always longed to be since she was just a medicine student. Of course she had been at anothers importants hospitals too. But this was her biggest desire, besides the Harper Avery Award, the most coveted of the medicine field.

When straightened her posture, she passed through the sensory presence doors. Amy got close the reception looking for informations about the Hospital Director's Office. After minutes on the telephone, the receptionist get up to take Amy to her new boss office. On the way, Amy dazzled herself with the architeture of the place. Neutral Shades, people coming and going on the long aisles and floors. Patients, Nurses, doctors and residents. That was the medicine's show.

In a matter of moments she saw herself being left at the Director's Office. When she walk in, she came across a gentleman seated dawn with a friendly smile pointing out to the chair in his front. Before approach him, she couldn't left to pay atention at the view of the whole hospital behind him. Amy took a deep breath and let go the dazzled when she went toward him.

"I can see that our disputed neurosurgeon is about to work at my hospital". The man says sympathetically getting a little smile from Amy. "I'm doctor Kepner. Siebert Kepner. It is a pleasure to have you as our neurology leader, Dr. Fowler". He said, extending his hand in greeting seal.

"It is my pleasure, Dr. Kepner". Amy said smilingly sealing the greeting.

"Well, Dr. Fowler, I have to admit that when I saw your résumé I was extremely impressed with too much qualifications, and I knew I want you working in here". Siebert said, stirring the binders above his desk. "And that's why I'm offering you the position of neurology leader. You'll have your own office where you can work on your cases. We have a resident preparation program so you can pass your knowledge on to these future doctors and maybe and if it is in line with our schedule, you can sign this contract and be the new neurosurgeon of the Pasadena Medical Center". He he said offering the contract with a pen to Amy.

"Of course I do," she says smilingly, signing the paper and handing it to the boss. "And when do I start?" Amy says smugly.

"Today, of course. I'm going to show you the whole hospital, your room, and the excellent doctors here, your new co-workers". Siebert stands up. "Welcome to Pasadena Medical Center, Dr. Fowler." He extends his hand again but now to seal the closing of the partnership.

"Thank you." Amy stands up from her chair, sealing her new job.

After dealing with the medical bureaucracies, she followed Siebert's presentation. She learned every part of the hospital from the dining hall to the ward of the ICU. Each floor took into consideration the medical specialty and the level of problems. But what Amy most dazzled, was to see the room that would belong to her, where her name would be recorded at the door and there put into practice all her passion for neurology. The feeling of saving a life was the best feeling a surgeon could have. But you could not leave it alone, when this attempt is flawed. A profession where the feeling has to be forgotten and only professionalism is valid. Whose training is to act alone, to be solo artists with their surgical props. Amy always knew this, she passed, she passes, but that's what made her a great neurosurgeon.

When she was already familiar with her new work environment, Siebert took her directly to the doctors' fellowship room. Amy felt excited and frightened at the same time. She would meet people she would work for hours and hours. As soon as Siebert opened the door, she came across five people gathered at a table while they talked and took what she assumed was coffee. The essential drink to keep a doctor standing awake. They all got up immediately to compliment her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is our new neurology leader. Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. "Siebert introduced her to the others who greeted her with smiles.

"Welcome Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. I'm Leonard Hofstadter, orthopedic surgeon". He says, squeezing Amy's hand that smiled at the good treatment he received. "The others are Dr. Penny Hofstadter, a plastic surgeon and also my wife. Dr. Bernadette Wolowtiz and Dr. Howard Wolowtiz both surgeons general and also married. And by end doctor Rajesh Koothrappali, pediatric surgeon". Leonard introduced each doctor to Amy, who was shaking hands with each of them. "In short, we're all surgeons."

"Delighted at your beauty Dr. Fowler." Raj says kissing the top of Amy's hand who blushes at his attitude.

"Calm dawn Raj, it's not the time to flirt. That way will scare Dr. Fowler," Penny says scolding him.

"I just said she's beautiful." Raj says with hands raised in surrender seal.

"I know, that's what you told the residents and nurses and took them to our dormitory." Penny seemed to enjoy the revealing of her friend's attitudes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all and I'm sure we will work very well together." Amy said with a radiant smile trying to end more fights.

"Oh! One of them is missing. Where's Doctor Cooper?" Siebert asked the others.

"He's in surgery. I think it's over soon". Leonard says.

"It's all right. Dr. Hosftadter, you would accompany Dr. Fowler to the locker room, so she could put on her medical attire and start her work". Sibiert said.

"Of course, let's go. Doctor Fowler follow me". Penny was walking alongside Amy.

The two of them walked to the elevator, when suddenly Amy stopped, she had seen from a distance the man she had fought with early in the morning, her annoying and rude neighbor. Penny was surprised at her abrupt halt and, following her gaze, she saw who it was.

"Do you know Dr. Cooper, cardiothoracic surgeon?".

To be continued...


End file.
